dragon_ball_rpg_d20fandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon
Dragon Attributes: INT 1d6 MNT 3d6+10 STR 5d6+10 DEX 5d6+10 STM 5d6+10 SPD 5d6+10 HP: STMx10+25 per lvl Ki :MNTx10+25 per level LP and STM Points:STM+STR Class:Major, turns Galactic at lvl 4, Intergalactic at 7, Godlike at 10. Pick 2 powers at lvl 1 and one for every other level after. Special 1.Can speak nothing at lvl 1, Dragonese at lvl 2, Common at lvl 3, and Telapathically at lvl 5. 2.Start with Flight (doesn't use ki) 3.Every level they get 5 points to add to any base stat except INT, and 1d4 to add to INT Unique Powers: 1.Armored Scales: Dragon scales are extreamely hard. +2 to dodge, +1d6*10 to hp (with another 1d6*10 hp a lvl), have a chance to repel small attacks (10% to repel ki attacks 1d2*10 or less, +5% every lvl) Dragon's can only get this at level 4 2.Breath Element: Dragon's can breath one element of their choice coresponding to their color. They can not get this power untill lvl 2 Ex: Red Dragon's Breath: Fire, Blue Dragon's: Water, Green Dragons: Clorine Gas, Black Dragon's: Corosive Acid, etc. Costs 25 ki and does 1d10*10+1d10*10 per level. 3.Spine Spikes: At lvl 3 Dragon's have a 40% chance to get Spine Spikes that go from the tip of the nose to the tail. These spines give +5 to hth damage, and have a 30% chance to damage an opponent when you are hit. The chance to get them can be re-rolled every lvl, but stays 40%. Dragon Classes and Colors: Dragon's can be one of three types depending on what is rolled on 1d100. Humanoid (1-50) get -1d6 to all attributes. They look like a regular Human, save for the green scales, large wings, and long tail hanging out the back. No one quite knows how they came to be or where they originate except that they are most definitly from Earth. These are the rarest type of Dragons. Wyvern (51-89) Have normal stats. These can only be described as horse or dog like dragons, they can only walk on 4 feet, but can stand on two feet for a short time. These are the most common type of dragon. Wyrm (90-100) get +1d6 to stats. These are the ancient types of dragons, long and powerful, the exact type of dragons that can only be found in the Dragon Balls themselves. These dragons can not do kicks or punches, but their tail and chomp attacks to an extra d6. These dragons have the special Constrictor attack which has a -2 to strike and does 5d6 damage +2d6 per turn. This attack costs all the Wyrm's attacks for the rest of the round, can only be used at the begining of the round, and costs 3 stamina points. This attack lasts as long as the attacker wants it to, or untill the person in it rolls under his/her/it's STR with 1d100. Also Roll a 1d20 to determine your dragons color which determines its breath attack critical roll. If a dragon rolls a critical with its breath weapon use whats in paranthesis to determine what happens (1): Red: Fire (Heavy burn marks, -2 to dodge and strike) (2): Green: Poisonous Gas (Left coughing, no attacks for 1d4 actions and -3 to dodge and strike) (3): Black: Corosive Acid (Heavy burns, 30% chanve to lose one limb of GM's choice (4): Blue: A strong jet of water (Phazed, -1d6 to strike and dodge for 1d20 actions) (5): White: Ice (Roll of 17-20 the target is encased in ice untill they roll 1d100 under their STR) (6): Crystal: Glowing Shards (Target blinded for battle, -8 to dodge and strike, can't fly) (7): Emerald: Sonic attack (Roll as regular Crit) (8): Topaz: Cone of Dehydration (Stunned for 1d6 rounds, -5 to dodge and strike) (9): Brass: Cone of Desert Heat (Burns and heavy gouges, x3 damage) (10): Bronze: Lightning (Shocked, -2 attacks and x2 damage) (11): Gold: Fire (Severe burns, 40% chance to lose one limb, x1d10 damage) (12): Silver: Cone of cold (30% chance for instant freeze, 10% for instant kill) (13): Cloud: Icy Air (Freezes for 1d6 turns, -2 attacks, 10% for instant kill) (14): Brown: Spread Acid (70% chance to hit 2d4 nearby people, 20% chance to lose limb) (15): Deep: Dark Gas (10% chance to lose 1d6*100 xp, 20% to lose 1d6 STR and 1d6 STM) (16): Mercury: Brilliant Light (Blinded for 1d6 rounds, -8 to dodge and strike) (17): Mist: Scalding Vapor (Couphing and severe burns, -2 attacks, x2 damage) (18): Shadow: Black cloud (20% chance to lose 2d6*100 xp, 30% to lose 2d6 STR and 2d6 STM) (19): Steel: No breath attack, Steel Dragons get Armored Scales at lvl 1 and +10 to hth damage (20): Great: Mental Blast (20% chance to leave unconsious, 5% for -5 to INT perm)